Ps 18/kjv
: }|1| 18:1 I will love thee, O LORD, my strength. }} : }|2| 18:2 The LORD is my rock, and my fortress, and my deliverer; my God, my strength, in whom I will trust; my buckler, and the horn of my salvation, and my high tower. }} : }|3| 18:3 I will call upon the LORD, who is worthy to be praised: so shall I be saved from mine enemies. }} : }|4| 18:4 The sorrows of death compassed me, and the floods of ungodly men made me afraid. }} : }|5| 18:5 The sorrows of hell compassed me about: the snares of death prevented me. }} : }|6| 18:6 In my distress I called upon the LORD, and cried unto my God: he heard my voice out of his temple, and my cry came before him, even into his ears. }} : }|7| 18:7 Then the earth shook and trembled; the foundations also of the hills moved and were shaken, because he was wroth. }} : }|8| 18:8 There went up a smoke out of his nostrils, and fire out of his mouth devoured: coals were kindled by it. }} : }|9| 18:9 He bowed the heavens also, and came down: and darkness was under his feet. }} : }|10| 18:10 And he rode upon a cherub, and did fly: yea, he did fly upon the wings of the wind. }} : }|11| 18:11 He made darkness his secret place; his pavilion round about him were dark waters and thick clouds of the skies. }} : }|12| 18:12 At the brightness that was before him his thick clouds passed, hail stones and coals of fire. }} : }|13| 18:13 The LORD also thundered in the heavens, and the Highest gave his voice; hail stones and coals of fire. }} : }|14| 18:14 Yea, he sent out his arrows, and scattered them; and he shot out lightnings, and discomfited them. }} : }|15| 18:15 Then the channels of waters were seen, and the foundations of the world were discovered at thy rebuke, O LORD, at the blast of the breath of thy nostrils. }} : }|16| 18:16 He sent from above, he took me, he drew me out of many waters. }} : }|17| 18:17 He delivered me from my strong enemy, and from them which hated me: for they were too strong for me. }} : }|18| 18:18 They prevented me in the day of my calamity: but the LORD was my stay. }} : }|19| 18:19 He brought me forth also into a large place; he delivered me, because he delighted in me. }} : }|20| 18:20 The LORD rewarded me according to my righteousness; according to the cleanness of my hands hath he recompensed me. }} : }|21| 18:21 For I have kept the ways of the LORD, and have not wickedly departed from my God. }} : }|22| 18:22 For all his judgments were before me, and I did not put away his statutes from me. }} : }|23| 18:23 I was also upright before him, and I kept myself from mine iniquity. }} : }|24| 18:24 Therefore hath the LORD recompensed me according to my righteousness, according to the cleanness of my hands in his eyesight. }} : }|25| 18:25 With the merciful thou wilt shew thyself merciful; with an upright man thou wilt shew thyself upright; }} : }|26| 18:26 With the pure thou wilt shew thyself pure; and with the froward thou wilt shew thyself froward. }} : }|27| 18:27 For thou wilt save the afflicted people; but wilt bring down high looks. }} : }|28| 18:28 For thou wilt light my candle: the LORD my God will enlighten my darkness. }} : }|29| 18:29 For by thee I have run through a troop; and by my God have I leaped over a wall. }} : }|30| 18:30 As for God, his way is perfect: the word of the LORD is tried: he is a buckler to all those that trust in him. }} : }|31| 18:31 For who is God save the LORD? or who is a rock save our God? }} : }|32| 18:32 It is God that girdeth me with strength, and maketh my way perfect. }} : }|33| 18:33 He maketh my feet like hinds' feet, and setteth me upon my high places. }} : }|34| 18:34 He teacheth my hands to war, so that a bow of steel is broken by mine arms. }} : }|35| 18:35 Thou hast also given me the shield of thy salvation: and thy right hand hath holden me up, and thy gentleness hath made me great. }} : }|36| 18:36 Thou hast enlarged my steps under me, that my feet did not slip. }} : }|37| 18:37 I have pursued mine enemies, and overtaken them: neither did I turn again till they were consumed. }} : }|38| 18:38 I have wounded them that they were not able to rise: they are fallen under my feet. }} : }|39| 18:39 For thou hast girded me with strength unto the battle: thou hast subdued under me those that rose up against me. }} : }|40| 18:40 Thou hast also given me the necks of mine enemies; that I might destroy them that hate me. }} : }|41| 18:41 They cried, but there was none to save them: even unto the LORD, but he answered them not. }} : }|42| 18:42 Then did I beat them small as the dust before the wind: I did cast them out as the dirt in the streets. }} : }|43| 18:43 Thou hast delivered me from the strivings of the people; and thou hast made me the head of the heathen: a people whom I have not known shall serve me. }} : }|44| 18:44 As soon as they hear of me, they shall obey me: the strangers shall submit themselves unto me. }} : }|45| 18:45 The strangers shall fade away, and be afraid out of their close places. }} : }|46| 18:46 The LORD liveth; and blessed be my rock; and let the God of my salvation be exalted. }} : }|47| 18:47 It is God that avengeth me, and subdueth the people under me. }} : }|48| 18:48 He delivereth me from mine enemies: yea, thou liftest me up above those that rise up against me: thou hast delivered me from the violent man. }} : }|49| 18:49 Therefore will I give thanks unto thee, O LORD, among the heathen, and sing praises unto thy name. }} : }|50| 18:50 Great deliverance giveth he to his king; and sheweth mercy to his anointed, to David, and to his seed for evermore. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *